Don't Go
by JI Dray
Summary: Ketika Kim Jaejoong terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya... First Story, First YUNJAE


**Don't Go**

* * *

**Present by : Ji Dray**

**Oke! ini fanfic pertama dalam sejarah hidup saya #alah, yang bergenre boy x boy..**

**maaf jika ff ini nantinya akan membuat anda sekalian bermuntah muntah ria hahaha #evil**

**selamat membaca, sekian dari saya..**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eung~ "

Igau seseorang dari balik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.  
Perlahan muncul sebuah tangan yang tengah meraba sisi lain dari kasur yang tengah di tidurinya, berusaha mencari seseorang yang seharusnya tepat berada di sampingnya.

Merasa bahwa apa yang tengah dicari tak teraba(?) oleh tanganya, akhirnya seseorang itu memutuskan untuk menyibak selimut yang tengah di pakainya hingga menampakkan sesosok pria yang tengah bertubuh polos tanpa sehelai pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya menampilkan tubuh yang -sangat- mengenaskan! rambut acak acakan, bibir yang masih terlihat membengkak, mata yang terlihat sayu ditambah lingkaran hitam di bagian kantung mata, bagian bawah kepala penuh dengan bercak merah keunguan di sekitar leher, dada, dan emm bagian dalam paha yang penuh dengan cairan berwarna putih yang telah mengering, oke author terlalu detail ne?

"kemana dia?"

Jaejoong -pria itu- segera beranjak dari kasur untuk mencari seseorang yang seharusnya berada dikasur yang sama denganya.

"argh~..."

Baru selangkah berjalan tubuh jaejoong menegang, matanya terpejam dan wajahnya berubah pucat menahan rasa sakit yang didera pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dapat ia rasakan sesuatu mengalir di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"ckck seberapa banyak yang kau keluarkan huh? sampai mengalir seperti ini"

**.**

.

.

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya berharap yang dicari sedang berada di ruang tamu, diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh pelosok ruang tamu untuk mencari seseorang. Jaejoong hanya mendapati ruang tamunya yang sunyi dan masih remang karna sinar cahaya di halangi oleh kain tebal yang mengantung di jendela kaca.

Sadar yang dicari tak ada di ruang tamu, masih dengan langkah perlahan Jaejoong segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur masih dengan harapan menemukan sesorang.

"Bear?"

Perasaan was was menghampiri Jaejoong saat tak di dapatinya seseorang di dapur itu, dengan langkah cepat Jaejoong berjalan menuju balkon samping ruang tamu mengabaikan rasa perih yang langsung menjalar pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Disibakkanya tirai dan jendela ruang tamu yang menghalanginya, dilihatnya balkon yang tak ada siapapun disana.

Dengan panik Jaejoong segera kembali kekamar untuk mengecek kamar mandi, namun nihil tetap tak di temukanya orang yang di panggil Bear itu.

**.**

.

"JUNG"

Teriakan itu menggema hingga penjuru apartemen milik Jaejoong.

"YUNHO?.."

"Hiks"

"Yunnie kau dimana ?... hiks"

Terdengar isakan dari plum chery Jaejoong

Dengan segera Jaejoong mengambil handphonenya yang berada di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya, dilihatnya ada sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang dicarinya sedari tadi.

**.**

.

.

**-Fat Bear**

**Boo~ maafkan aku ne, aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu**  
**jujur, aku tak tahan boo aku tak sanggup lagi...**  
**maafkan diriku yang pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri**

**-love you-**

Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan berat tubuhnya, segala kekuatanya tiba tiba menghilang setelah ia membaca pesan singkat dari Bearnya.

"hiks..hiks.. yun~ benarkah kau telah pergi? pergi meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini? setelah apa yang kuberikan padamu semalam?"

Hening... hanya keheningan yang menjawab semua pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"k-kau tega hiks.. kuberikan segala kehormatanku untukmu, kuberikan hati dan tubuh ini hanya untukmu yun"

"ARGH.. kembalilah yun~ hiks.. kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri..hiks..kumohon"

Jaejoong terus meracau,berteriak histeris bahkan keadaanya lebih mengenaskan saat ini. Menjambak rambutnya sendiri, melemparkan barang yang berada disekitarnya dengan brutal.

**.**

.

.

"Jae"

Jaejoong terkesiap, tangisnya seketika berhenti ditolehkannya kepalanya ke asal suara.

"K-KAU"

Dilihatnya seorang pria sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang sedang membawa beberapa bingkisan yang entah apa itu.

"ne? apa yang terjadi padamu Jae? dan- OH ASTAGA JAE ! apa yang kau lakukan pada kamar mu eh?"

Pria tersebut hanya bisa memandang horor kondisi kamar Jaejoong saat ini, bagaimana tidak? terlihat banyak pecahan pecahan yang entah apa itu berserakan di lantai, dan terlihat beberapa pakaian yang berserakan dimana mana bahkan terlihat ada sebuah undewear tersangkut di ujung sebuah lukisan ckck.

"YUNNIE"

"hiks hiks.. jangan tinggalkan aku Yun,kumohon Yun~"

Jaejoong dengan segera mendekap Yunho-si pria itu- erat tanpa memperdulikan Yunho nya yang terlihat pucat karena tidak dapat bernafas.

Dengan susah payah namun lembut Yunho segera melepaskan dekapan erat dari Jaejoong

"Boo~ ada apa sayang? kenapa kau terlihat kacau seperti ini hmm?"

Bukannya menjawab Jaejoong malah balik bertanya "Kenapa kau masih disini Yun? bukankah kau bilang kau ingin pergi huh?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong yang terdengar ketus membuat Yunho mengerutkan dahinya.

"Pergi? ya aku pergi tadi, sekarang aku sudah kembali dan langsung menemukanmu dengan kondisi yang sangat kacau" ... "katakan apa yang terjadi hmm?"

Dengan lembut Yunho membelai pipi Jaejoong menghapus jejak jejak air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

"Kembli? secepat itu?"

"Huh? kau ingin aku pergi lama?"

"Pergi kemana kau tadi Yun?" dengan cepat Jaejoong bertanya.

"Supermarket di ujung blok, kenapa boo?"

"HAH? supermarket?"

"Ne~ saat tidur tadi aku sangat kelaparan, apalagi setelah kita melakukan suatu kegiatan yang menguras tenaga, so... aku memutuskan membeli makanan diluar karena kulihat dapur dan kulkasmu tak terisi apapun"

Dengan santai Yunho menjelaskan alasan tentang kepergianya itu, tanpa mengetahui bahwa seseorang didepannya tengah memasang wajah -WHAT THE HELL KAU JUNG-.

"Jadi? kau tak pergi meninggalkanku dalam arti menjauhiku Yun?"

"Eh? mejauhimu?"

"Tadi kau mengirim pesan Yun"

"Pesan? OH! ne aku mengirimu pesan, lalu kenapa?"

'Ckck kenapa dalam keadaan seperti ini dia malah tenang tenang saja' rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau menulis pesan seakan kau ingin pergi jauh meninggalkanku Yun?"

'Oh jadi ini maksud Jaejoong' Yunho menebak dalam hati.

"Jadi.. Karena saat itu diriku sudah tak tahan dengan rasa lapar, maka kuputuskan untuk membeli makanan. Dari awal aku tak memberitahumu karena aku tahu kau masih lelah dengan apa yang kita lakukan pagi hari, jadi aku meninggalkanmu ke supermaket untuk membeli makanan dan aku tak lupa untuk membelikan juga untukmu boojae"

Yunho menunjuk barang bawaan yang berada di lantai dengan cengiran yang ia perlihatkan kepada Boojaenya...

Gezz~ tak tahukah kau Yun? kekasih mu itu sedang menatapmu dengan tajam bahkan mengalahkan pisau dapur miliknya(?) hohoho siapsiap lah kau Jung menerima tusukan tajam dari kekasih mu itu karena telah membuat pagi hari seorang Kim Jaejoong kacau balau hahahaha #cukupTHOR

"Oh jadi begitu ya Bear~~"

Entah mengapa tiba tiba Yunho merasakan aura gelap di sekitarnya saat mendengar Boojae nya berbicara seperti itu.

"B-boo?" Dengan perlahan Yunho melangkah mundur kebelakang disaat ia makin merasakan aura mencekam di sekitarnya.

"Bear~ kau tahu? kau merusak tidur nyenyak ku, membuatku jadi seperti sekarang ini... gezz~ mataku sembab karenamu, suaraku bahkan hampir hilang karenamu dan kamar ini? dan oh aku baru sadar bahwa aku tak menggunakan apapun yang melekat ditubuhku.. ckck ini juga salahmu My Fat Bear~~"

Jaejoong menunjuk satu persatu apa yang dikatakannya dengan perlahan menghampiri Yunho yang makin mundur kebelakang.

"Ma-maafkan aku Boo"

"huh? maaf? untuk apa Bear?" Pergerakan Jaejoong berhenti, refleks Yunho pun ikut berhenti.

"M-maafkan diriku yang telah membuatmu seperti ini Boo"

"Oh itu, gwaenchana Bear aku mengerti" Dengan senyum tulus Jaejoong mengatakannya. Membuat Yunho bernafas lega karena takut Jaejoong akan memarahinya setelah apa yang telah ia perbuat secara tak sadar itu.

"Hey Bear aku akan kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku, setelah itu maukah kau membantuku membersihkan kekacauan yang aku buat ini?"

"YES MISS! dengan senang hati" Jawab Yunho dengan tegas layaknya seorang buttler kepada tuannya.

Dengan segera Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, entah kemana rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya yang beberapa saat lalu ia rasakan.

**.**

.

.

.

* * *

"OH ya Bear setelah ini maukah kau mengantarkanku shopping? kudengar beberapa waktu yang lalu Cartier meluncurkan produk terbaru mereka, dan aku **INGIN** mobil baru..kau tahu Lamborghini reventon ? nah aku ingin itu jadi milikku, kurasa mobil ku tak layak pakai lagi sehabis tertabrak sepeda milik Choi halmeoni"

-Blam-

Seiring dengan hilangnya sosok Jaejoong di balik pintu, mari reader-ssi kita lihat keadaan FatBear nya Jaejoong..

astaga~~~ Yunho-ssi terkapar tak berdaya dilantai kamar yang dingin menyayat kulit, dan bisa kalian dengar apa yang diucapkanya?

**'dompetku~ ATMku~'**

* * *

**END**

**Yah apa ini?!*nunjuk ff diatas***

**aduh aduh ff pertama apa ini *jambak bulu ketek yunho***

**hah sudahlah, saya serahkan segalanya pada para reader *emang ada yg baca ( '-')?**

**yang ga sengaja baca dan yg sengaja (enggak) baca saya ucapkan terima kasih :***


End file.
